Play Harder
by Rachel L. M
Summary: Well, you know what they say, "Work hard, play harder". Spock/Kirk Warnings for possessive!Spock and bloodplay


Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek and I almost wish I could say that I don't own this version of Spock, but I do.

Author's Note: Okay guys, it's very possessive!Spock with bloodplay and what not. And Jim isn't treated very nicely and I owe him icecream now.

**Play Harder**

By: Rachel LM

Spock heard the door leading into his private quarters slide open and looked up from his meditating to see Jim walking towards him. Jim, who was looking a little worse for wear with dark circles under his eyes and a gash about two inches long above his right eye. There were still spots on his face smudged with dirt. Actually, Spock couldn't even tell if he'd gone to clean up before coming here. There was another rather large cut on Jim's forearm. It had cut through the golden colored fabric of his uniform shirt. The sight of the blood made Spock growl, but quiet enough that he was sure the other didn't hear it.

Jim walked a little further into the room before seemingly running out of energy and stopping to lean against one of the cold, smooth walls that made up his First Officer's room.

Spock stood and walked over to Jim. He didn't help him even as the Captain slumped more against the wall, too exhausted to hold his own weight. "Today's mission seems to have been a quite trying one, Captain." He stated simply, hands folded tight behind his back.

Jim looks at him blankly for a moment before replying, "Yeah..." And Jim would _have_ hit the ground if Spock hadn't reached out and caught him. Spock easily carries him to the bed and more or less dumps him on it.

Spock was hardly ever this rough when it came to Jim, easily recognizing that he was much stronger than the Captain and taking extra care not to hurt him anymore than he usually was. But today's mission had gone terribly wrong and he'd heard about the expertly stupid move Jim had made. Spock knew he'd barely made it out alive. And he planned to make sure Jim knew how angry his act-before-thinking attitude made him. He was quite displeased with the number of injuries Jim was recieving becasue of his own recklessness.

Spock looked back at the man who was lying almost lifelessly on his bed. "Have you gone to visit Dr. McCoy, Jim?"

Jim mulled this over for a minute as if he couldn't actually remember if he'd gone to see the good doctor or not. Then he made a move to sit up and in an instant Spock was straddling his hips and using a hand to push Jim in the chest and back into a lying position. "Answer the question."

There was a flash of fear in Jim's eyes, but it was gone just as quickly as it had appeared. "I...uh, no. I haven't seen Bones. But I should do that --" He was cut off by a hand just barely tight around his neck. Spock mentally smirked as he saw that fear returned to the blue eyes. "You will go no where until I permit you to do so, Jim."

Jim spoke as evenly as he could "What's gotten into you?" Though Jim knew he wouldn't go anywhere, he trusted Spock, even in this seemingly disturbed state of mind.

But Spock wasn't paying any attention. He was running smooth fingers over the cut on Jim's forehead. Jim ground his teeth against the slight pain as Spock deliberately pushed on the cut hard enough for blood to begin to ooze again. Spock just stared at the blood for a moment before he fisted the front of Jim's shirt in his hand and pulled him up. He quickly pulled the shirt and undershirt up over his Captain's head and couldn't suppress the chuckle as the cut that had dried to the sleeve of the shirt was practically ripped back open. Jim pulled his arm to his now bare chest and fell back on the bed hard.

Spock wasted not time in grabbing both his wrists and pinning them beside his head. He could tell Jim was not making any effort to hide his discomfort. They spent a few long seconds staring at each other before Spock spoke "You are not to move your wrists."

"O-okay."

Spock released his wrists and it took all of Jim's will to not pull his arm back to his chest. Spock reached over to the nightstand and pulled out a small knife. Jim recognized it as the one he'd gotten from his brother as a child. He'd given it to Spock a few months back as a small show of their great friendship and a symbol of how much he trusted his second in command. Now though it seemed that Spock wanted to put that very trust to the test. And Jim wasn't sure he really wanted to.

Spock flipped the blade of the knife out and he noticed the way that Jim gulped. He leaned down and gripped Jims injured forearm in one hand and brought the knife to his cheek with the other. Jim did nothing but stare back at him and Spock loved that strong gaze. It could bring the sturdiest of men to their breaking point. And that's exactly what Spock had reached, a breaking point. He was tired of seeing Jim act needlessly reckless in situations. If anyone was going to hurt James Kirk, it was going to be him. Jim belonged to him and he was going to prove it.

He pressed the knife more firmly to Jim's cheek and made a thin slice. Then two more and he loved the way Jim shifted uncomfortably beneath him and hissed in pain but remained stoically silent besides that. Spock wanted, no _needed _to make Jim scream, to admit to being _his_.

He moved the knife to Jim's chest and watched as the latter's eyes followed the movement. Spock locked eyes with him and stated in that calm tone he always used, though his voice was huskier now, "I am permitting you to scream."

Spock saw the way Jim's jaw set at the words and he heard the unspoken 'I would never'.

Then he swiftly made a cut from the hollow of Jim's neck down to his belly button and he could here Jim grinding his teeth and what sounded like a moan. He raised an eyebrow and placed the knife back to Jim's chest and cut neatly form the tip of one nipple to the other. Jim moaned loudly this time and writhed beneath him. Spock found the response interesting but not nearly as satisfying as what he wanted. He would get his scream no matter how long they had to do this. Jim belonged to him and he wanted acknowledgement.

So with the hand that still gripped Jim's torn up forearm, he took his thumb and pressed it hard into the gash. Jim closed his eyes tightly against the pain and Spock just pressed his thumb down harder and said "I strongly suggest you open your eyes."

Jim slowly did as was "strongly suggested" and slowly opened his eyes, now watery with tears that Spock knew wouldn't be shed. His Captain wasn't as strong as him, but it would take _a lot_ more than a few cuts to bring Jim down to that level.

Then Spock straight out smirked down at Jim and drug his nail as hard as he could all the way down the gash. "Mine." he snarled.

And Jim screamed louder than Spock had ever heard anyone scream. Jim tensed up beneath him for a split second before shudders racked his body. When they died down Jim lay limp beneath him, bleary eyed and almost smiling. It was a twisted smile and Spock realized what happened. He growled and slapped Jim across the face hard enough to bruise.

"You were able to achieve stimulation and sexual release from experiencing my causing you pain?" He asked angered more than when this started. This is _not_ what was supposed to happen. He had wanted to show Jim his ownership and that had been all.

Jim still wore that same sick smile as he answered "You know what they say, work hard, play harder."

And that earned him another slap. "Leave." Spock ground out before standing and grabbing his Captain's discarded shirt. He wiped Jim's blood off his hands and tossed the fabric back at the other man who was now sitting on the edge of his bed.

There was silence as Jim slipped his undershirt then shirt back over his head and stood. Jim swayed slightly and shook his head to try and help his equilibrium. The next second he Spock slammed him harder than was really necessary against a wall with the same fist as before back gripping his shirt. The other hand was gripped in his hair and was currently pulling his head sideways as Spock spoke in his ear.

"I recommend Dr. McCoy not find the means of the cuts not acquired on your mission unless you would prefer to be in a similar position as tonight again tomorrow."

Spock released his grip and ignored the Captain as he left his quarters. He smiled to himself. He had gotten his scream.

END


End file.
